Magic
Magic is a form of attack and status from the Kingdom Hearts games. Magic, denoted commonly as MP ("Magic Points"), is one of the two forms of basic attack Sora can perform. Other friendly characters that excel at magic include Donald Duck, Princess Ariel, and Jack Skellington, not to mention Genie and Mushu. However, these usually tend to not be as powerful when it comes to physical attacks. Magic utilized by non-magical characters (such as Roxas while in the false Twilight Town) is known as astuteness. Magic is associated with the color blue. It is the blue meter on Sora's and Roxas's status display. In Kingdom Hearts, Magic is also associated with the color yellow. There would be a second meter overlapping the MP Meter, which represented MP Recovery. It counted as extra MP. The meter was removed, however, in Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts II, Magic was instead associated with the color purple. When Sora used up all his MP, the MP Meter would be replaced with the MP Recharge meter, which was purple. Sora would not be able to use anymore Magic until the Recharge meter was empty. MP may be recovered by dealing damage to enemies, stepping into a Save Point, by using an Ether or Elixir, by using a Tent, and/or by picking up the bubble-like MP Orbs dropped by enemies and by the wisps in the Underworld. Standard Magic Powers *Fire *Blizzard *Thunder *Cure *Gravity (not available in Kingdom Hearts II) *Stop (not available in Kingdom Hearts II) *Aero (not available in Kingdom Hearts II) *Magnet (Kingdom Hearts II only) *Reflect (Kingdom Hearts II only) Influencing Magic Strength Magic itself is effected by two factors: Strength (Magic Strength in Kingdom Hearts II) and Ability Points. The higher the user's Strength number is, the more powerful and capable the magic was when used offensively. Special magic attacks can be enabled with a high amount of AP. Additionally, every standard magic power has three ranks. These can be determined by the suffix to the magic power's name. Rank 1 has no special suffix. Rank 2 is ended with either a "-ra" or a "-ara," depending on the ending letter of the Rank 1 name. Rank 3 follows suit, using the endings "-ga", "-aga" and "-ega." Although unavailable in the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy spells of the fourth tier suffix "-ja" and "-aja." By acquiring all Rank 1 magic in Kingdom Hearts, Merlin will give Sora the Spellbinder key chain. The negative suffixes -gun and -agun that appear in the battle against the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord do not appear to have originated with Final Fantasy titles, but rather to be exclusive to the Kingdom Hearts series. Another way to increase magic potential is via Abilities. Some abilities influence magic strength, be it positive or negative. This is further looked at in Kingdom Hearts II, in which the Keyblade, Donald's staff, and Goofy's shield held abilities themselves, occasionally affecting magic. Abilities that affect magic include: *MP Recovery *MP Charge *MP Haste **MP Hastera **MP Hastega *MP Rage *Fire Boost *Blizzard Boost *Thunder Boost *Magic Lock-On *Crime & Punishment *Healing Herb *Magic Haste *Magic Spice *Master Magic *Endless Magic *Leaf Bracer Key chains, staffs, and shields that affect magic or are magic-oriented (raising Magic Strength more than Strength) include: *Kingdom Key *Lady Luck *Hidden Dragon (MP Rage) *Photon Debugger (Thunder Boost) *Mysterious Abyss (Blizzard Boost) *Fatal Crest *Circle of Life (MP Haste) *Bond of Flame (Fire Boost) *Ultima Weapon (MP Hastega) *Wisdom Wand *Shaman's Relic (MP Rage) *Save the Queen *Save the Queen+ *Akashic Record (MP Haste) *Save the King+ (MP Rage) Magic Strong Points Magic is useful in many situations. Defeating Multiple Enemies Some forms of magic, such as Thunder and Reflect, are very powerful. Thundaga may be considered the most powerful form of magic acquired in any game, as at a high level such as 70, characters like Sora can kill multiple Heartless in one attack. Gravity, Magnet, and Stop effect how an enemy moves. Gravity grounds aerial enemies, making them easier to hit with standard attacks. Magnet brings enemies together at a certain point, making stationary attacks easier to pull off. Stop freezes enemies in suspended animation, allowing for an easy kill. Attacking at a Distance Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire (in Kingdom Hearts only) enable one to attack enemies at a safe distance. Blizzard (and Fire in Kingdom Hearts) fires a projectile that homes towards a target, allowing the user to need to worry less about aim and direction. Defense Cure, possibly the most helpful magic ability out there, may be used to heal the user. As the rank increases, the user may also heal allies. It is invaluable in the battlefield as it works instantly. With a certain ability, the user also becomes invincible while casting Cure. Aero and Reflect surrounds the user with a protective barrier to shield from harm. Aero stays in effect for a short amount of time, while Reflect works instantaneously. At higher ranks, Aero gets the double effect of harming enemies on contact. At higher ranks, Reflect covers more space and also harms enemies on contact. This gives Aero and Reflect casters the edge in almost any situation. Fire in Kingdom Hearts 2 serves a similar purpose. Limit Break Some of the most powerful abilities require the help of a friend. MP is required to use Limit abilities, but they drain all of Sora's MP meter. Drive Forms Of Sora's Drive forms, Wisdom Form and Master Form are the best choice for Magic users. Wisdom Form literally relies on magic for its attack, though only the standard magic powers consume MP. Any magic power used in Master Form performs differently than normally or than in any other Drive form. For example, Sora will charge forward when using Fire, and spin his Keyblade around him to protect himself while performing Thunder. Sora in Master Form is the most powerful Magic user in the game. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Donald has a sleight called Magic in which he casts two spells. The power of the spells depends on how many Donald cards were stocked. If two Donald cards are stocked, then Donald will perform two -ra level spells. If three Donald cards are stocked, then Donald will perform two -ga level spells. *In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora is able to cast the recurring Final Fantasy spell Holy through one of his sleights, though this only appears as a powerful engine gummy, alongside the other ultimate black magic spells of Final Fantasy titles Flare, Meteor and Ultima in the console games. *Final Fantasy spells often also have a -ja ending for fourth-level spells, though usually only Curaja is available to playable characters. See Also *Wisdom Form *Master Form *Donald Duck *Strength *Ability Points Category:Magic Category: Abilities